Institute of Marriage or lack thereof
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: It's been ten years since the Spencer Mansion incident. After dealing with Jill and Chris's Antics, Claire brings up the good question, "Why aren't you two married yet?"...future chapters to be posted soon.
1. C1

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.:This fanfic is another C/J one, but more focused on humor and intense sexual tension. Translation: Moar lemons! Yeah, I'm giving it a huge shot in the dark here. I haven't really gone into actual lemon text, and up until Re:high:eR, only implied at sex. I wanted to give something to really burn my readers with though. Like, if you took this fanfic and printed it, the pages would catch fire or something. Going to be a while before I write one into here though, I have to build the tension and I will so tediously do so._ **Something to do with politics, I threw my hat into the Resident BetaReader ring.**_

**Somewhere in the Redfield Household...Claire**

Giggling. Straight up freaking giggling echoed through the hall. I cringed at the very thought of who was giggling at three a-fucking-m in the morning. I knew I had college in the morning, and if my grades got any worse, Chris would have my neck. _I'm a freaking hero! Sure, Barry, Rebecca and even Leon helped take Umbrella down but I'm the one who has to deal with giggling at freaking three a.m. in the morning!_ I sat up. I had taken all I could stand from two mid-thirties teenagers and wasn't going to take it any more. Making my way down the hall, the giggling got louder. I stood at their door. _Can I really walk in on my brother and his girlfriend? His girlfriend...I mean, they've been dating for how long now? Shouldn't they be married by now?!_

"Shuush, Claire will hear you." I hear my brother whisper.

"I can't, that tickles." I heard her whisper in return. Mental images burned into my head, some being logged to be tried out with Leon later, others leaving scarring. _Come to think of it, why aren't they married? She lives here, they've been living together for about four years now...dating for even longer...they are in their thirties to...well into their thirties...I mean, I'm not that much younger...but seriously, Chris was the one who wanted to settle down..._ I straightened up and kicked the door in. Not the best choice for an entrance perhaps, especially with two people who had spent the last decade with guns under their pillows and trained ears for bumps in the night, but it left an impression of just how pissed I was feeling at the moment. Jill had been quick to cover herself with their bed cover while Chris ducked down beside the bed, slipping boxers on.

"I'm only going to say this once, and I mean it. It's three o'clock in the fucking morning. I have to get up for school in five freaking hours. Could you stop for just one fucking night with the gawddamn giggling?! You two are acting like lovesick teenagers and for what?! Shouldn't you two be married with hellions running around by now?!" I shouted. Jill's blush flushed her face, and she bit her lip, a habit of hers indicating nervousness. Chris's face flared in anger, but he couldn't do anything.

"Sorry." Jill spoke. She was the more calm one in every situation, and therefore the one who tended to apologize for the both of them in any case. My fingers went to the bridge of my nose to massage it, giving excuse to shut my eye from the scene of Jill's bra spinning slowly on the fan and various other articles of clothing strewn about.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch here, and I'm happy that you two still act like kids, you freaking deserve it with the shit we've gone through, but it's time to grown up at some point. I mean, I'm not a kid either...and we've all been stunted by Umbrella's shit. Like it or not though, I'm trying to earn a degree I started a decade ago and I need my sleep." I muttered.

"Goodnight Claire." Chris grumbled. He hated being told what to do, even if it was the right thing to do. I looked over at Jill who sighed and looked at me.

"Something else kiddo?" She question when I was still standing there, observing the crows feet on the edges of her eyes and the few gray hairs that had started popping up in Chris's hair.

"Why aren't you two married yet?" I asked. Jill bit her lip again and anger flashed on Chris's face. He walked towards me and pushed me out of the room.

"We have our reasons Claire, goodnight." He bid and walked back. I looked back at the room, and made way for my own. _That's really weird._

**Saturday...Claire**

The usual gang was gathered around the table, the exception being that of my brother and his girlfriend. I was chewing my pancakes slowly as Barry continued to make them and Rebecca poured over her textbooks. Leon was busy trying to steal the bacon. _Now is the time._

"Interesting question...do you two know why Chris and Jill haven't tied the knot yet?" I asked. Rebecca glanced up from her textbook with a confused yet intrigued look on her face, and Leon dropped snatched a piece of bacon, munching it instantly.

"Now that I think of it, why haven't they?" She replied. Barry's shoulders were heaving in laughter, and he turned around.

"I'm shocked that neither of you two were told...guess the jokers kept their word after all." Barry spoke, and grabbed both of our attention. He turned off the oven.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Barry placed the rest of the finished pancakes on a plate and made his way over to the table, but not before snatching another bacon out of Leon's grasp and devoured it himself.

"Wait...the jokers? As in the Jokers, Joseph and Forest?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep." Barry spoke, chomping down on pancakes bites as big as my fist.

"What word? Did Chris and Jill elope way back when or something?" Rebecca spoke. Barry swallowed and grinned.

"You could say that...listen up kiddies, I'm only telling you three this and it'll never leave the room, alright?" Barry said. My jaw was still recovering from it's descent. Leon dropped the last piece of bacon of the floor.

"Alright." Rebecca spoke. I nodded, unable to speak. Leon picked the bacon up slowly, not sure what to do now.

"Those two, they got married one night...then had it annulled." Barry explained.

"They love each other though, why did they get it annulled?" I asked, eying Leon as he blew the dirt off the bacon and ate it.

"You kinda have to understand them from back then Claire. They aren't the same people from back then...Anyways, here's the whole story..." Barry began.

_**Way way back in the 1990's...as far back as 1997 even...Barry**_

"Hey Barry! Wait up!" Joseph yelled, with Forest Chris and Jill in tow. I turned around and smirked widely at them, a group of my closest friends.

"What's up kids?" I asked as they approached.

"Well...we, as in Forest and myself, were thinking that since Wesker's let us have the day off early, that we should go out to the bars tonight. Chris joined in on the condition that he wouldn't have to be dd..." Joseph started.

"Let me guess, they tried to con you into being the dd?" I asked Jill, she rolled her eyes.

"Tried to. I'm currently on a bet with Chris that I can drink more than him." She responded. Chris grunted a laugh. I smiled at the group.

"Alright, alright, I'll be dd. This is going to be good, seeing Chris lose." I spoke. Chris's eye's widened.

"Traitor...what about Cathy?" He retorted. Joseph clamped his hand and grinned.

"No worried on that, see, it's only noon now, so if we start now, you should be home by seven at the latest." Joseph spoke.

"Alright." I agreed.

_**Hours later...Barry**_

Joseph and Forest were cracking up laughing at Jill and Chris's slurred arguments. I myself joined in the laughter, noticing that Joseph and Forest hadn't drunk much.

"You-you ish going to loosh." Jill slurred out, chucking another shot down.

"Nu-uh...I am Chrish Redfielduh...I'm the man Jill." Chris retorted, chucking his reply shot down. I glanced down at my watch. _It's only three now..._

"Man, if I was the type that would take advantage of a drunken woman..." Forest whispered. Chris looked up.

"Yoush shick Forets...Jill'sh too beautishful for that." Chris defended while Jill glared at Forest. I then saw her look towards Chris. _Now that's interesting..._

"I'm buotifull?" She asked.

"Shure...the mosht gorgeoush woman I've ever met." Chris admitted. Joseph and Forest cracked up laughing.

"Man, he's hammered!" Joseph exclaimed.

"You shhumpt up. I'm gonna marry a gorgeoush girl like Jill." Chris stammed, his slightly red face heating up like Jill's.

"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Forest cracked. Jill giggled.

"Caushe he'z not man enough." She replied. I scrunched my face for the next words that would inevitably come out.

"I am too! Letsh do it." Chris exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Now?" She glared back.

"Yesh, now, or are you a chickensh?" Chris dared.

"Dude, fifty bucks says they'll do it." I heard Forest bet. _Now way they'll do it...unless they're too drunk._

"Fifty bucks they won't, you're on." Joseph said, and they shook hands. Jill caught this, and stood up straight, almost falling back.

"Alright! To the Jushish of the peash!" She exclaimed.

_**One hour later...Barry**_

Chris and Jill came out hand in hand, albeit stumbling, after signing their license.

"Ha! Take that Joshep!" Jill exclaimed. Joseph sighed, having sobered up from what little he had to drink and paid Forest, who grabbed Jill and Chris, hugging them.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He exclaimed, waving the money around. I shook my head, stuck between laughter and troubled thoughts. _When those two sober up, it's not going to be pretty. _Chris grabbed Jill and pulled her close, planting one right on her. I winced, kicking myself for not having the foresight to bring a camera. Chris pulled away and grinned wildly.

"I marrid the mosht beautiffel woman!" He exclaimed.

**Present...Chris**

I leaned back against the wall, having listened in. Much of that day was a blur to me, and the hangover the next day kept me from doing much other than sleep or wince from the sun. Jill had showed up though, with a lawyer, and politely demanded that we get the marriage annulled. I had been a little confused, but the lawyer had the documents ready. Jill had avoided eye contact most of the time, almost as if she had been ashamed of her actions in the previous day. When everything was finished though, Jill had the lawyer draw up a contract between the two of us saying that we had agreed not to get married again. It was a legal biding contract and to breach it, we would have to be sued by the lawyer for all expenses rendered.

"Shouldn't have done either things..." I mumbled to myself. Jill and I had spent the morning arguing over getting married, and she had stormed off to God knows where.

"So, they just annulled it then?" I heard Leon ask.

"Yes...but what's slightly missing to me is what happened that the two decided to get together." Barry spoke. I drew a breath and walked in.

"I think I can explain that a bit." I spoke, and all eyes fell on me. Taking a chair, I cleared my throat.

_**Months after the annulment...Chris**_

Wesker continued to drone on as I began to fidget in my chair a little. _What in the hell is keeping her at home today?!_ My partner had called off today, and that left me with night duty alone. I began drumming my fingers on the desk. _Not that being alone is bad...but she's great company, practically my best friend in the office._ Forest and Joseph kept flicking a paper football between them, something that you'd think Wesker would mind, but he never showed any signs of caring so long as they could repeat his speech back to him. Tapping my fingers a little bit in rhythm more, I tried to concentrate on Wesker. _She was extremely pissed off yesterday when Joseph remarked about us being ex's...maybe she didn't want to hear the shit anymore?_

"In short, we don't have any active cases right now, not until the forensics lab uncovers a bit more about the victim." Wesker reasoned.

"Which will take weeks..." I heard Barry grumble. _Would it be odd to ask her out on a date? Great chemistry, we have that. She's hot as hell and actually decent...Wesker wouldn't allow the shit in the office but what he doesn't know won't kill him...the only problem is the whole fiasco with the annulment._

"Correct. I have prepared something in the meantime for us to do, including training and cleaning the areas. Before we start that procedure though, I do have an announcement." Wesker responded. _Damn those breasts of hers...I mean, wow...perfect...and that ass...I'd almost kill to be able to grope them._

"That being?" Enrico asked.

"Tomorrow will be a day off on the premise that it's considered Partner Appreciation day. Tomorrow you will take your partner-wipe that smirk off your face Joseph-out and show them your appreciation. I don't care what or where, but I do expect a full detailed report in order for Iron's to accept it. Try not to make it too disgustingly appreciative but do put in an attempt." Wesker spoke. I grinned from ear to ear. _Bingo. _

_**The next Day...Chris**_

I stood right outside of the Police department's rear entrance, near the parking lot, smoking a cigarette. I saw her car whip into the parking lot and park, with her stepping out in her civilian clothes. _Tight tee shirt and jeans...just enough for covering her body, but still showing her curves. If she knew how much time I spent checking her out, she'd clock me._ She smiled politely as she her way for the door next to me, but I put my arm out in front of her. _You'd think she'd be aware of the lack of cars in the parking lot._ She looked up at me, confused.

"I give, what is it Chris?" She asked.

"Come on, we're playing hookey." I said, grabbing her hand and starting to lead her to my motorcycle.

"What?! Chris, I already took yesterday off, I can't play hookey today!" She spoke, stopping. My grip on her hand was tight but I stopped as well, not letting it go.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never thought about ditching work on the way to it, it'll be fun, I promise." I tried, turning towards her and grinning with the cigarette clutched in my teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Being a bad boy all the time isn't being responsible enough to pay the bills, how do you get away with it?" She asked. I laughed a little and pulled her forward, right in front of me, grabbing her other hand.

"Come on, let's play hookey together. I'll be your bad boy for the day and you try to enjoy it, alright?" I said. She gasped a little and a blush show up on her face but she broke her hands free from my grasp and looked away.

"You aren't seriously asking me out on a date are you?" She asked, moving to glare at me when her blush had subsided.

"Yes I am. Come on. Not like there's anything in the office to do today other than run laps and clean the guns." I proposed. She ran her hand through her hair, glancing around the parking lot then back to me.

"We have the day off already don't we?" She asked. I nodded, removing my cigarette and flicking it aside.

"Partner appreciation day. Wesker expects a full report tomorrow." I answered.

"Fine, I'll play your game...but this is not a date." She said, following me to my bike. I handed her the spare helmet and proceeded to put mine on before sitting on the bike and allowing her to hop on.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself babe." I joked and she punched my shoulder.

J.L.: At first, I avoided putting names after the setting titles, wanting it to be a little of a surprise, but after re-reading it, I decided it would be too confusing. Anyways, I beat Portal this week! (I know, quite late, but I have a full time job and college...no life.) "Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out"...so, this is to tie my readers until I can get the parodies and Earliest Days up and running.


	2. C2

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Still trying to figure out the format for this, it's a little confusing taking what I've brainstormed and then putting into the view of what I have planned. The point of views are a little tricky to work around with the story line.

_**Continuing on minutes later...Chris**_

We arrived at a lake. It was nice and quiet without any other person around. I had to park my bike and hike here, but Jill followed and kept an eye on me, as if expecting a prank.

"So, for partner appreciation day, you take me out to a lake...to do what?" She asked. I reached by a tree and grabbed the fishing poles I had left there the day before.

"We are going to fish Miss Valentine." I answered. Her face dulled in minor shock.

"You're kidd-no...you're not serious about this, please tell me you aren't serious." She complained as I handed one to her and took out the tackle box I had also hidden. As we prepared our poles, silence ensued.

"I am serious. Wesker's expecting something boring in our reports, and what's more boring than fishing? Besides, we have to have something in our reports." I answered, breaking the silence. Jill cast her pole, then sat down, waiting. I did the same.

"Isn't there something else we could have done? Something we both would actually like doing?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"That's the part that's not making it into the report. I intend to take you out on a date today, one we will both enjoy but looking as how we're ex's in the-" I started.

"We had it annulled. It did not happen basically." She spoke, not taking her eyes off her bobber.

"It did happen though. The point is that this fishing covers up the date and keeps the office from harassing us." I continued. She bit her lip and shot a trademark glare at me.

"We have a contract, did you forget that?" She said.

"I honestly would like to date you." I admitted, locking my eyes with her's. _Come on Jill, don't be so insecure..._She looked away as her bobber bobbed and stood up to reel the fish in. The pole jerked and I dropped mine, grabbing her by the hips and helping her keep her balance. She fought the fish and reeled it in. The fish was huge, and I took it off the hook for her, handing it to her as I grabbed a camera and snapped a picture of her holding it for our report. She set it back in the water and I proceeded to pack up the tackle box and poles back into their hiding place.

"Fine, one date, the rest of the day since I have nothing better to do, but I mean it Chris...don't expect much more than that. We have a contract and I am going to abide by it." She spoke. I grinned and patted her on the ass.

"Thatta girl, come on, I know a great place." I said, offering her my arm. She didn't take it.

_**Hours later...Chris**_

We were at an amusement park. She had relaxed a bit as we walked through the park towards the various rollercoasters and rides we had decided to ride. I was walking with a bit of pain, seeing as I had accidentally sat on my junk getting on a steel rollercoaster.

"You still hurting that much? I mean, it shouldn't hurt that much...Joseph gets hit there at least once a week and recovers quicker..." Jill commented. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, well Joseph hasn't quite got what I have there..." I replied. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...don't even brag about that. Bigger isn't always better, not if you don't use it right." She said, her body going slightly rigid. I smirked a little. _She's totally thinking about me nude right now._ I brought my arm up around her waist and walked with her towards another roller coaster. She grunted.

"Look, this is suppose to be a date. If I can't at least flirt with you, then we might as well go see an opera or something." I said. She stopped still and looked right into my eyes.

"You're dead serious about this aren't you?" She asked.

"Hu-duh. Of course I am. This isn't part of some twisted joke Jill. If you want to keep thinking that then go ahead, we can leave and then be dicks to each other for the remainder of the time we are partners." I said. She bit her lip. _That's one annoying habit of hers..._

"Why?" She demanded.

"Why do you think? You're a beautiful woman. We can argue with each other without me feeling like I should turn on the T.V. and drone you out." I reasoned.

"It's the tits and ass isn't it?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Yes, mostly, but actually getting along with you is a great bonus." I responded. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms aroung me slightly.

"The contract?" She asked.

"Don't even consider it. This is just dating we're talking about, so no worries alright?" I reassured. She nodded.

"Alright, we'll date on one condition." She agreed.

"That being..?" I asked slyly, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close.

"You're a sloppy bad kisser when you're drunk. I expect better." She answered. I smirked and brushed my lips against hers, feeling that bright spark I had been anticipating for a while, then feeling the heat turn up as she parted her lips. _Delicious._ Her hands snaked their way up to my shoulders, pressing me close to her. I broke the kiss off, not wanting to draw too much attention and thinking that a cold shower would do a world of good. I kept her close to me in the line for the ride, silence being our companion. Just as we got on the ride, I leaned to her.

"So what about now?" I asked. A blush reappeared on her face.

"It was good, now shut up about it." She said as the ride operator's checked our safe harnesses.

**Present...Jill**

I stood outside the door leading to the garage, in the hallway, listening to the conversation taking place. _Much different times...less about love and more about each others bodies..._I winced at my own thoughts, the feeling of betrayal taking it's horrid effect. _No...you've like him all along, from his kind gestures right up to his blunt and honest opinions. _My fists clenched as I continued to realize it was mainly my fault now for how things turned out. _Now that I do want to get married, now that I think it's safe to assume that this isn't a joke and that the lawyer's probably dead....he says we shouldn't._

"So you two have a legal contract against marriage?" I heard Rebecca ask. I wanted to kick myself bad.

"Yeah..." I heard Chris answer.

"Now I know where the hickey's came from..." I heard Barry say. I couldn't help but smile a little. _Yeah, those were the days..._

_**Weeks after the amusement park...Jill**_

Drying my hair off with my towel, I made way for my door. Someone was knocking, and I was having a bit of trouble figuring out who. _Chris has work today...and so do most of the other guys..._I opened the door to reveal Chris standing there in his S.T.A.R.S. gear ableit the stupid green vest and knee pads he always wore. I grinned up at my boyfriend, wondering what mischief he was up to. _He's been real sweet the last few weeks...maybe he's wanting sex now...I couldn't if I wanted to thanks to aunt flo._

"Hello?" I asked as he swept his arm around me and planted a kiss firmly on my lips.

"Hello...was thinking about something all day and I couldn't help but ditch work to do it." He whispered huskily in my ear. A blush crept up on me.

"Not gonna happen." I answered, and he brought his free hand into view, a bottle of massage oil.

"What about now?" He hinted, breathing on my neck. _I could so go for a massage right now but...but I don't want to rush into things and I'm not in my best form for this..._ I pulled away from him a little.

"I-listen, this really...I mean...I really don't want to rush into things Chris and..." I started but stopped, not feeling quite comfortable enough to explain further just yet.

"How about I just give you a nice massage then?" He asked, but I still saw that spark of mischief in his eye. _He's hoping I'll change my mind._

"Let's set some rules first then." I said. He straightened up.

"Full body massage. You'll have a towel for decency." He said.

"I'm wearing underwear, no ands, ifs, or buts. Also, no touching of the ass, tits or...you get the point." I stated.

"Ferocious today aren't we? Fine fine, but I'm taking off my shirt." He said.

"Alright, I'll go get comfortable then, and I'll call you back when I'm ready." I spoke and walked towards my bedroom, closing the door behind me. My heart was starting to speed up and I leaned against the door to collect my breath. _He'll be the end of me..._Straightening up, I proceeded to take off my shirt and pants, along with my socks. I reached into my closet for a towel and got on my bed, debating. _Take off the bra or wear it? I mean, massage wise, and strictly massage wise, it would be better if the bra was off, Chris wouldn't have to fumble around the straps...I just don't want to lead him on though...Know what? Fuck it, I'm Jill freaking Valentine, office sex symbol. Chris is giving me a massage and he should at least get to do it with me topless. Not like he'll be touching them._ With that, I flung my bra to the side and laid down on my stomach, covering my boyshorts clad ass with the towel. Folding my hands down to give my head a place to rest, I called for Chris.

"Hel-lo." He said, the sight of me wearing nothing more than a towel causing him to blush. _I could get use to this._ He himself was only wearing his pants, the muscles usually hidden by the stupid vest he always wore along with his usual white shirt were in plain site. _I could get very use to this._ He took a little oil from the bottle of massage oil and made his way to my bed, straddling my body and applying said oil to my back. Vanilla fragrance drifted within the room. I close my eyes and relaxed.

"So....what prompted this idea?" I asked as his hands began to rub the top of my back, along my shoulder blades.

"I remember you saying something about how an ex-boyfriend gave you a great massage once." He answered. I grunted and rolled my eyes.

"Never try to live up to an ex-boyfriend, they're ex-boyfriends for a reason." I stated as his hands moved along my spine to the small of my back, easing any stress from my body away. _It is a shame I couldn't just roll over and have him...he's really good with his hands._

"What if I intend to be an ex-boyfriend?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be saying that until after we've had sex." I muttered, the massage oil heating up my skin as his careful hands continued to caress my back. I held back a moan. His hands dipped to the edge of my hips where the towel started, massaging and not moving downwards. _Damn the communists...this feels fantastic and of all weeks..._

"Maybe that's why I'm giving you this..." He spoke, huskily, moving his hands down to the backs of my legs and massaging there, his thumbs occasionally caressing my inner thighs. I moaned weakly, losing my mind.

"Not gonna happen." I stated, waking up from my pleasure to ensure that statement got out. He moved his hands to my arms, laying atop me with his erection digging into my back a little. His warm breath was biting at my neck and every single nerve on my body was screaming for his gentle caresses.

"I'm going to be honest Jill, I'm extremely hard right now. I can tell you're turned on too, moaning like that. So...why not take advantage of that?" He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck afterwards. I groaned and dug my face into my pillow, searching for coolness where ever I could find it. He sat up off my back, his hand going to my hips again, awaiting permission to dive lower. _And how would I let him..._

"I-can't." I replied.

"What?" He asked, his hands dipping down to the edge of where my underwear sat. I pushed up with my hands, arching my back and allowing cool air to hit my chest, knocking some more sense into me. Chris was quick to kiss my back.

"I'm on my period Chris." I flatly stated. His hands stopped massaging, and moved back to my hips. I turned my head to look at him, and he had his trademark smirk.

"Figures." He said. I had been half expecting him to disbelieve me.

"I'm sorry, I tried telling you subtly." I admitted. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"It's fine...I should probably stop massaging...also, could I...uh....use your bathroom...? I mean...well, blue balls?" He asked, his face flushing deep red. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, go ahead, just clean up after yourself." I answered and he got off my bed that instant and took off for the bathroom down the hall, but not before I noticing the tent he was pitching. _Good going Jill._ I grinned to myself, and gathered my clothes, putting them back on. Stretching and making way for my kitchen, I felt incredibly rejuvenated. _Do I ever owe him...that was amazing. _Washing my hands, I proceeded to make a couple of sandwiches and pulled two cokes from the fridge. Chris walked in as soon as I finished setting everything up, kissing me on the cheek, with his face still a deep red. We both sat down and proceeded to eat the sandwiches, an awkward silence claiming the area.

"Thanks." He muttered as soon as he finished his sandwich. I smiled at him. _Probably embarrassed out of his mind about this._

"No problem. I would have done it for you if you had asked." I said and the coke he had been drinking was shot out of his nose. I put my sandwich down and grabbed a paper towel to help him clean up, all while laughing.

"You're horrible, you know that? Tough as shit nails Jill, and cruel all the same." He remarked as I handed him the towels to take care of the mess. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I know. Thank you. Wanna watch a movie since you took the rest of the day off?" I asked and he huffed out at me.

"Yeah, I guess we can watch a movie." He said with false sarcasm.

J.L.: Well, there's the start of the tension. I had to add my usual comedy into it, just had to. I'll be posting more chapters for my other fanfics tonight.


End file.
